


Warriors of Vermillion : Interlude

by Miyu_Kagirohi



Series: Warriors of Vermillion [3]
Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Agito, Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Dinner, Doubt, First Dates, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyu_Kagirohi/pseuds/Miyu_Kagirohi
Summary: The fateful event was just one day away. Gaze into the normal lives of the Agito Cadets of Akademeia, as they spent their last day, living those normal lives, before an event that would change their very lives... occur right in front of their eyes.
Relationships: Ace/Tohno Mahoroha, Miyu Kagirohi/Reon Kurayami
Series: Warriors of Vermillion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011771
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Pet. II 842 R.G.**

The day would soon come to a close as the sun disappeared from the horizon, both Ace and Tohno enjoyed the view in the terrace, after a tiring tour around Akademeia. Instead of joining the others after the tour, Ace chose to be with Tohno instead, there was no hiding it, Ace must’ve been falling for Tohno. Ace was a shy boy, he didn’t and wouldn’t understand how to express his feelings towards her. Furthermore, they only knew each other for one day, he should’ve known better not to rush into things. A shy boy Ace might be, he was a clumsy boy, and he did rush into things that day.

“Tohno…” his face turned red, almost blending in the orange skies that day. “This seems strange, but… do you want to go out with me sometimes?”

The moment those words came out of his mouth, he just realized that he made a big mistake. Although, in a sudden turn of event…

“Yes, I’d love to!” Tohno replied.

“T-that’s great! Actually… I want to ask you out this night, I want to take you somewhere nice.”

Tohno’s eyes widen, she was also blushing. “That works too. I’m free today anyways.”

They then promised to meet again in the fountain courtyard around 2000 hours. Ace wanted to take her to Arecia’s external facility, where he would make her a dinner. He needed to make one stop before doing so, though, he needed Arecia’s permission to use the facility for his “date”. There was still time for Ace to go to Arecia’s office before She disappeared elsewhere, like always. The moment he entered Her office, She was thankfully still there, with Reon.

“Hello there, my darling. What brings you here today?”

“M-mother… I got a, well, you see…” he said, stuttering.

“Calm down, my dear. Take a deep breath, and tell me what it is.”

Ace took a deep breath, collecting all of his shattered composure due to his excitement. Reon could only smirk as he witnessed the one people called “Legendary Class Zero Cadet” stuttering in front of his eyes, for an unknown reason.

“Can I use the dining room back home?” he said, smiling, “I got a date with someone, today.”

“You’re fast, my darling! Of course I’ll allow you. Who’s the lucky one?”

Ace folded his arms, he looked more confident than before. “It’s this girl, her name is Tohno Mahoroha, from Class Twelfth.”

As expected, both Arecia and Reon were shocked by this. Reon nearly choked on his drink as he was just taking a sip from it the moment Ace mentioned Tohno’s name.

“I see. Well, since you’re heading there, why don’t you take Reon with you? He always wanted to take a look around the facility himself.”

Reon frowned. “I am?”

Ace glanced towards Reon. “Oh? The Class First guy. I… well, sure.”

Reon didn’t actually want to go, but he had several invitation letters needed to be sent to their respective recipients. He intended to use Ace to help him instead.

“Alright then, lead the way, Ace.”

The moment the two disappeared from Her office, Arecia suddenly got lost in thought, again. It was about the future that awaited these two young men.

“ _Be careful, my children. You’ll be facing a deadly threat later on,_ ” mumbled Arecia. She knew… something was about to happen in that feast, and Class Ninth was invited only because Arecia asked for it, to at least do something about it.

“ _Reon… he possessed those things my children didn’t. Adopting him was the best thing ever happened. Even though he couldn’t be my child anymore… it was thanks to him that I learned to love my children to the fullest. But also thanks to him, I learned to mourn for their fates… and his fate… yes… his fate…_ ”


	2. Ace and Tohno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace would soon had his first date with Tohno, he had high hopes for this date to be running well, and thus... he asked Reon, whom he had known only for minutes, to help him.

****

**Pet. II 842 R.G.**

The hour was 1900, Ace still had one hour left until he was supposed to meet Tohno on the fountain courtyard. Upon leaving Arecia’s office, he was asked by Reon to help him to spread the invitation letters to their recipients, Ace somehow couldn’t refuse, but at the same time it was a mistake as he must waste some precious time all the while he was supposed to be getting ready with his date with Tohno. Thankfully, delivering the letters weren’t that much of a hassle, as they were already done by 1930 hours. They took a break at the fountain courtyard, a place where Ace wanted to be.

“Say, your date is Tohno Mahoroha, right?”

“Yes, she is the one.”

Reon was deeply curious. “What time you’re supposed to meet her?”

“Eight o’clock.”

Reon jumped in shock. “What?! It’s half hour away! And you’re helping me to deliver the letters instead?!”

“N-no, it’s okay, Cadet Kurayami. It feels good to help someone in need.”

“I see. Now then, do you need help on that? I know Tohno all my life, so—”

“Really?” Ace interrupted in excitement. “Tell me about her!”

Reon smiled, and he told him pretty much the simplest things Ace needed to know about her. Reon presumed that Ace would be disappointed about his expectations regarding Tohno. Surprisingly, he was wrong. Every syllables he said about Tohno, Ace seemed to be interested in it, he might’ve even taking notes of his own inside his head. Right at this moment, Reon realized, Tohno might’ve finally found someone that was perfect for her.

“That’s all you need to know about her. Do you need anything else?”

“Well, that…” Ace rubbed his hair. “I promised her a dinner today, but… I can’t cook.”

“Consider it done! I can cook for you two, and I know exactly what she liked.”

“Cadet Kurayami, I’m out of words, you’re very kind.”

“Hey, we cadets should look after each other. Well then, I’ll grab a head start to this facility you talked about.”

Ace stopped him. “W-wait! Do you know where it is?”

“I know.” He winked. “I’ve been there. Oh, by the way, call me Reon.”

“Alright, Reon. Thanks again.”

Reon took a head start with his trusty swiftwind chocobo, on the way, he couldn’t stop thinking about what he did back there. Just days ago, he felt nothing but hatred towards Class Zero, but what he did, he just helped setting up one of them with his close friend, Tohno. He felt as if he was obliged to help them, he felt like he just become a good older sibling for his younger sibling. He couldn’t think about it any further, as he finally reached the facility, he needed to get to work preparing Ace and Tohno’s dinner as soon as possible. He was greeted by a familiar person he knew back during his younger days where he was often brought here by Arecia. She brought him immediately to the pantry, and promised to bring help as soon as possible.

Minutes later, the person who would be helping him arrived, she was also one of Class Zero cadet.

“Cadet Reon Kurayami?”

“Yes?” he then glanced towards this cadet’s direction. “Rem? Is that you?!”

“You knew me?”

Reon took a deep breath, it was the same case as Machina.

“Never mind. Can you give me a hand here?”

“Sure. What do you need?”

Reon gave Rem several directions on what he needed, Rem was also a great cook, she did really great in helping him preparing the dinner. Minutes later, several more cadets arrived to help Reon and Rem.

“Evening, Cadet Kurayami. I’m Seven. Mind if I help?”

“N-not at all, the more the merrier!” Reon suddenly felt happiness inside him that he couldn’t even explain. “Oh, call me Reon, by the way,” he continued.

Seven was accompanied by Deuce and Cinque. These girls were all great cooks, and Reon knew it the moment he saw them helping him. He was more than certain that the dinner would go wonderfully. Precisely at 2000 hours, the dinner was ready, Reon was more than proud about what he achieved. Furthermore, he was somehow “happy”, being able to work alongside Class Zero, the class he “hated” for a while.

“Thanks for the help, you guys. I couldn’t have done it without you all.”

“Your welcome, Reon.” Seven smiled. “We cadets should look after each other, right?”

“Indeed. Now then, we wait for those two to come here.”

Ace and Tohno finally showed up ten minutes later, by the time they reached the table, the appetizers were already served on the table. Ace became a true gentleman that day, he pulled out a chair for Tohno to sit on, the position itself was perfect, as Tohno could see the beautiful sight of Orience right in front of her eyes. He then poured her a drink, giving her a smile as he glanced right towards her light brown eyes.

“I’m sorry, we don’t have wine… and I’m not allowed for it just yet.”

“Oh, it’s fine. I’m not eligible for it anyways,” she said, shyly.

Between their drinks, Ace asked, “Speaking of which, how old are you?”

Reon could hear it clearly from where he stood, and he was disgusted by it.

“ _Oh boy, that was a terrible question._ ”

Surprisingly, Tohno answered, “I’m 17, and you are?”

“I’m 16, but I’ll turn 17 by Terramens this year.”

They then continued their delightful dinner, it all went well until they finished their desserts. Even though they only spent an hour on their dinner, they felt as if it was longer than that. They could feel the connection inside them, it was almost as if they were meant for each other. When Ace talked about something he feared Tohno wouldn’t understand about, it turned out that she was interested in it. From afar, Reon, Rem, and Seven were all smiling, the dinner was a success.

Reon suddenly could hear his own voice, “ _They are machines, and I don’t want to become one._ ”

He said so himself not one day ago to Arecia, and what happened in front of his eyes, proved him wrong.

Ace was ready to leave with Tohno, until Cinque interrupted and joked about them to pay their dinner service. It was thankfully a “joke”, and Cinque admitted it when the two started to look worried.

“So... Ace, Deuce will now escort you and our honored guest to see the beautiful sight of Rubrum from the rooftop.”

Deuce nodded in approval, smiling.

Ace snapped his finger. “That’s a great idea! What do you think, Tohno?”

“I’d love to!”

"Well, right this way, please," Deuce said, in a soothing voice.

From Reon’s point of view, he was amused by Cinque’s joke, he himself almost thought that Cinque was serious in charging them for the dinner, and nearly rushed to interfere when he was stopped by Seven instead.

“That’s Cinque for you. She’s the most innocent of us all,” Seven said.

Reon nodded. “I see, and that girl, Deuce... she's such a sweetheart, isn't she?"

"She is," said Rem, "she's the nicest of us all to be honest."

"That's amazing..." Reon then extended his arms. "Well, what now?"

Seven tapped them on the shoulders. “I’ll clean the dishes, you two can take a rest.”

Rem frowned. “Alone? Let me—”

“No, I can handle it myself. Why don’t you take Reon around the tour here?”

“Okay.”

Seven then immediately get to work on cleaning the dishes by herself. Reon felt strange on how Seven just without doubt took everything by herself. Rem calmly explained to him that Seven was their older sister figure in Class Zero.

“Anyway, you know the girl that Ace dated, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I know her. We’re childhood friends.”

Rem nearly gasped upon the mention of childhood friends. She managed to hold back and kept her cool. Unfortunately, Reon noticed it.

“What seems to be the matter? You’re—”

“I’m sorry, but… you’re her childhood friend, right? Just friend?”

“I get it. You must’ve thought that we’re something more.”

Rem looked down. “Yeah, because like me and—”

“Machina?”

“How did you…?”

Reon attempted to refresh Rem’s memory where he failed to do so with Machina. He had better luck, as she seemed to slightly remember their past as trainees. She admitted that she remembered about her being in trainee class two alongside Miyu, Reon, Tohno, and Machina, albeit she only remembered Machina’s name.

“Machina told me about you earlier. He actually remembered you, not your name, though. But we... ” Rem paused, she didn’t want to reveal about what actually happened to them.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to barge into your lives. You don’t have to tell me if it’s for the best.”

Rem nodded. “Yeah. Thanks, Reon. Hey, if you want to stay the night, you can reside in Machina’s room. He’s not here today, so be our guest. Besides, we need some rest for tomorrow’s feast, right?”

“Sure. It’s late night anyways. Show me the way then.”

Meanwhile, at the rooftop, Ace and Tohno shared a great moment together, they shared about their childhood, their lives at Akademeia, and whatnot. At one point, Ace mentioned about Reon, about him being seen in the portrait in his dorm room back on Akademeia. Thanks to Tohno's "simple yet to the point" explanation, Ace finally discovered Reon’s background. That portrait, it meant something, it was revealed that Reon and his fellow Class First cadets were part of a project that was called “Spell Daggers”, it was a sensation around Akademeia at that time. His team was renowned for its success on inventing spell imbued weaponries, and thus, they took a portrait to remember their success. Additionally, they were the only ones that had the strength to wield those weaponries, they were ready to advance their project to mass production, until…

“The disaster of Ignismens. You’ve heard of it, right?”

“I’ve heard. His team were ambushed, and—”

“Only Reon, and his friend Katana managed to get out alive.”

After the disaster, the project went quiet. Even Reon and Katana never spoke about it anymore, they could’ve completely forgotten about it for all they knew.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Tohno asked.

“Sure. What is it?”

“Reon’s friends… the ones who died… I can remember them. That’s why I feared for his wellbeing for a while. I feared that his mind was bogged with the feeling of loss, he’s the leader of Class First now, after all.”

Ace was completely shocked. “Wait… you, can remember the dead?!”

“Yes, that’s my secret. What seems to be the matter?”

In a shocking revelation, Ace could also “fully” remember the dead. In fact, all Class Zero cadets, including Machina and Rem could remember the dead. This… shocked Tohno very much, she was not alone after all, but she needed a proof. Ace calmly proved her, by telling her that Class Zero coordinated a massive counter-assault with 1st Legion’s Commander back on Togoreth, in which she lost her life while doing so.

“Her name was Sayaka Satoshi. I fully remember her face and what we talked back there.”

“Sayaka… Satoshi?!”

Ace glared towards her. “Yes. You know her?

“Y-yes, I know her.”

“I see. I’m sorry, it should be a pleasant night for us.” Ace looked worried, he then held both Tohno’s shoulders. “But here I am talking sad things.”

Tohno smiled, her smile thoroughly masked her tears for that someone Ace mentioned.

“It’s okay. You’ve been a true gentleman today.”

And then… Ace would remember this moment for the rest of his life. Tohno kissed him on his left cheek, his heart was beating very fast, it was the best thing he ever hoped.

“Now then… how I will get back to Akademeia?” she asked, innocently.

“Y-you can stay here. You can sleep in my room, and I’ll sleep at the lounge.”

“Really? Thank you… Ace. I had a great time with you. I’m looking forward for more.”

The night ended well for Ace. The date was a big success. He then escorted her to his room, where she would be sleeping. He was so happy that his body refused to get some sleep, even though he had a big day ahead of him. He ended up going to the rooftop once again, he thought that he would be alone, but he wasn’t. Reon was there, enjoying the night, as he apparently couldn’t sleep as well.

“How it’d go, Ace?”

“I had a great night, and it’s thanks to you, Reon.”

Reon bowed. “It’s always a pleasure to help someone in love.”

Ace’s eyes widen. “Someone ‘in love’?”

“Yeah. Don’t even think about pulling the wool over my eyes. I know you’re in love with her.”

“Okay, I suppose. I suppose there’s no hiding it. How did you know about it?”

Reon gazed upon the direction of Akademeia. “Because I’ve been there, and I’m still there.”

“I see. I don’t suppose you’re willing to tell me who it is.”

“Let’s play a game. I know Doctor Arecia often speaks to you in riddles, so I think you’ll guess who it is correctly.”

“I guess I could try?”

Reon gave him the hint, it quoted “ _someone you’ll often speak with in battle, she’ll be there giving you support. Her hair color is the same as the ore we often use to forge our weaponries back home. She’s hailing from the class that’s inferior to us, but, they possessed better knowledge in military tactics and politics. Most importantly, she had spoken to you on your grand entrance at Togoreth._ ” Several names came into mind, even though Ace had only spent one day at Akademeia, he had already known several important members amongst the cadets.

“Hey, I’ll bet 200 gils for this. What do you say, Reon?”

He shook Ace’s hand. “Deal. Your loss, my friend.”

“Let me see… it could be someone in charge of Cadet command. She must be hailing from Class Second. She's... Representative Miyu Kagirohi?”

Reon rolled his eyes, and grabbed 200 gils from his pocket. “Well, that’s the one.”

“What can I say? Are you two dating yet?”

Reon could only smile and tapped him in the shoulder. “See you tomorrow, Ace.”

Little did Reon know, he’d just forgotten that he had a promise with that someone to meet her at the terrace back on Akademeia, and he just missed it by being at Arecia’s facility instead. Even though she’d often spent her time alone there, it didn’t change the fact that Reon broke his promise, and it seemed to upset her.

“ _Where did he go? He never backed down on a promise,_ ” Miyu mumbled, “ _I truly hope that he accidentally forgot it. He wouldn’t be doing this on purpose, right?_ ”


	3. Miyu and Class Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyu would soon find herself talking with Class Zero cadets. And on the other hand, the Class Zero cadets would soon discover that they weren't necessarily the best cadets on Akademeia.

**Pet. III 842 R.G.**

The dawn of the day of grand feast arrived, a big day means no lecture sessions to those who were invited. Miyu woke up early and already grabbed her breakfast even before the sun rose. By the time of dawn, she was already at the Central Command, alongside several attendees from Class Ninth. Miyu held a big role in the cadet ranks, she was greatly respected by her fellow cadets, whether they were older or younger, it didn’t matter, they still respected her as if she was an old, seasoned war veteran. It had it perks, being respected like that, but it also had its downside. Ever since she was appointed as the cadets’ representative, she was rarely called by name anymore, she was addressed as “Representative, Rep, and the sort.” Not even her close friends, such as Reon, Tohno, and several old friends even called her “Miyu” anymore. The only ones that addressed her by name were the higher ups. Even though Miyu held respect in high regards, she was still upset that none of her fellow cadets were calling her by name.

Regarding Miyu’s combat capability, despite being never sent to a real battlefield, she was actually strong in both physical and mind. The actual reason she was placed in Class Second instead of Class First, or even transferred to Class Zero remains a mystery. Before Akademeia changed their training routine into more group orientated ever since the war raged on, Miyu always dominated all of the one-on-one combat training disciplines, she even beat the likes of Reon, Katana, and their Class First peers an Orience away in the past, despite them already having several real combat experience under their belts. Reon often asked her regarding her position in Class Second instead of Class First several times, but she always shrugged it off.

It was a boring hour inside the Central Command, Miyu decided to go to the briefing room instead, where she intended play the military tactics board game. As the war would soon come to an end, the room wasn’t that crowded. When Miyu started to arrange the board, three cadets arrived on the table.

“Mind if we join, Representative?” she asked.

“Not at all, be my guest, Queen from Class Zero.”

Queen nodded. “You knew me?”

“Of course. You guys are Class Zero cadets, after all.”

“Then you surely knew these two, King, and Trey.”

Miyu nodded. “Pleasure to finally meet you all in person.”

King rested his hands in the table. “So, what are we looking at here?”

Miyu decided to be the arbiter of the game. The game itself was called “divide and conquer”, in which the players would move their armies in turn. Queen, King, and Trey all started as equals, but they had different territories with its own advantages and disadvantages, the winner would obviously be the one left standing. For the first turn, Miyu gave it to Trey, as his nation was placed on the northernmost part of the map.

Miyu noticed that Trey seemed to be assessing both King and Queen’s lands before even thinking about making a move, he seemed to be gathering **knowledge** of his enemies in order to perfectly plan his assault. It looked great on paper, but he would soon discover his mistakes as he finished his turn.

The next turn was Queen’s, her nation was on the southeastern part of the map, in which she possessed a naval fleet, a feature both King and Trey lacked. She seemed to be confident that she would be winning, because she noticed that Trey just made a reckless move, sending nearly all of his elite battalions to attack King’s nation, she used her naval superiority to sneak past Trey’s defensive lines to attack his capital, she put the rest of her army in the borders, none of them seemed to be on the offensive so far.

King took his turn, as he was the last one taking turn, he had an advantage when it comes to **judgment**. He knew that Trey was coming after him, all the while Queen was coming after Trey. Seeing this, King made a radical move by strengthening the garrisons in all of his cities, distributing the army from the capital. He was not even planning to attack anybody at this point.

As they took turns moving their pieces, Trey finally noticed that his capital was under attack, but his armies were already deep within King’s territory, he had no means to defend his capital. His only choice was to use his city garrisons to hold Queen’s naval fleet, the equilibrium was indeed restored, but Trey was being put under pressure due to him attacking and defending at the same time. This was the moment King was waiting for, he used his unused troops to start their advance to Queen’s capital, this was a costly mistake for him. His army did manage to punch through Queen’s territory, but so did Trey’s army on his territory, as King’s garrison was stretched to capacity due to him invading Queen’s territory.

The game reached its final turns, and these three pulled off a result no one in the history of the game ever done before, they pulled a “draw”, with no clear victor. They managed to capture one capital respectively, meaning they also lost their respective capitals as well. Miyu seemed impressed by them, their minds seemed to cancel each other’s defeat and victory at the same time.

She pointed at the pieces, one at the time. She remarked that Trey used the **knowledge** tactic to choose which nation he would attack first, King’s nation was indeed the smallest, and the perfect choice for his first attack. As for Queen, analyzing Trey’s reckless move, she used her naval superiority to sneak attack Trey’s fully committed nation, virtually defenseless.

“Your **wisdom** enabled you to pick the right moment to invade Trey’s nation.”

Last but not least, King, the one who took the last turn on their initial turns, resorted to defense at first, knowing Trey’s nation being the largest, having the largest army at the same time. With his small nation, King’s defensive capabilities were said to be better than the two.

“Your **judgment** saved your nation from early defeat, and I commend you for that.”

Miyu lastly revealed that the game itself had predetermined roles. Trey’s nation was meant to be the overwhelming type, as his nation had the largest army and territory. Queen’s nation was meant to be offensive, as her nation possessed small territory, but the strongest attacking capability by naval warfare. King’s nation had the smallest territory, weakest offense, but strongest defense, if he acted rashly, he would be defeated rather quickly.

Trey opened up. “This game is interesting. I’m looking forward for more. To begin with, we didn’t see you in action at all, Representative. I would love it if you play with us sometimes, or now?”

Kurasame suddenly arrived behind them, shocking Trey very much.

“I don’t think that’ll end well. She’s the unbeatable ‘divide and conquer’ champion.”

Miyu hailed him. “Commander Kurasame. What brings you here?”

“Just visiting you, cadets. I’ve heard some Class Zero cadets entering this room.”

King replied, “That’s us.”

“So this is Class Zero in the flesh.” Kurasame analyzed them up and down. “I have a favor to ask to you for the feast.”

“What is it?”

“My wife will also be attending the feast. When I’m not around her, can I ask you Class Zero cadets to protect her personally?”

“Your wife?” Queen frowned. “Oh, Mrs. Tomoshibi… I think we have no power to decide that, Commander.”

“Your CO? Don’t worry, if you tell her my name, she’ll accept it. We knew way back.”

King nodded. “Very well then, you can count on us.”

“Thank you.” –he then turned his attention towards Miyu— “Miss Miyu, Reon just arrived few moments ago, and he’s looking for you.”

“He is? Well, I’ll be on my way then.”

As Miyu left the room almost instantly, the Class Zero cadets were wondering why she acted as such.

Queen called Kurasame, and he responded. “Reon is the guy from Class First, right? I’ve heard of him. Is he and Representative Miyu close?”

“I guess you could say that. I’ve heard from my cadets that Reon is in love with her, but not the other way around, unfortunately.”

“Is that so? Then why she’s in hurry like that?”

“They’re close, but Ms. Miyu only saw him as a close friend. You want to know more about her?”

The three of them nodded.

Kurasame gave them the story of Miyu Kagirohi, she was born on the 8th day of Pyromens 823 R.G., on a military family. Miyu’s father, Kiryu Kagirohi, was a renowned military commander. He was known to be the one of the peers on the forming of Classes Seventh to Twelfth of Akademeia. Miyu’s mother, Natsuki Kagirohi, was also a military figure. Miyu was raised to surpass her parents’ expectations, to become a renowned military figure, like her father. Her personality was formed around them, she started learning leadership traits on the age of five.

“ _She’s… like us,_ ” Queen mumbled.

“Where are her parents now?” Trey asked.

On the disaster of Ignismens 830 R.G., Miyu lost both of her parents on a feast at Meroe. They were killed by assassins, sent by Milites to disrupt Rubrum military capabilities. A lot of Rubrum’s important figures lost their lives on that day. Miyu was then sent to an orphanage, where she acted as if she was the caretaker of the orphanage, micromanaging every tasks that the actual caretakers supposed to do.

Kurasame smirked. “Hell, I’ve even heard that she filed her orphanage’s taxes on the age of 7, and she got scolded just for it.”

“That’s quite amazing, actually.” Trey nodded. “When we’re little, we got scolded by Mother for playing with our foods.”


End file.
